The present invention relates to relates to internal combustion engines, particularly engines of the V-type having two banks of cylinders, and more particularly, to apparatus for controlling exhaust gas recirculation(EGR). More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention includes a three-way valve housing having a pair of exhaust inlets supplied respectively from first and second side banks converging in a common exhaust inlet port, an exhaust outlet to the intake manifold, and a tapered valve seat, a valve having a tapered head seating in the valve wherein the body of the valve extends across the common area and isolates the banks from one another, avoiding cross talk therebetween upon closure of the valve, the apparatus being operable by an ECU of the engine to produce a maximal instantaneous level of balanced recirculation without compromising optimal performance of the engine and without need of dedicated feedback for operability of the apparatus.